


White Russians And Hot Bartenders

by camichats



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Jon/Tormund, Background Sansa/Sandor, F/F, Getting Together, Hook-Up, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Arya didn't mean to hook up with her favourite brother's best friend, but in her defense, she hadn't known who Ygritte was to him at the time.





	White Russians And Hot Bartenders

 Arya hadn't dressed up for the night out, according to Sansa and her friend Margaery. Arya rolled her eyes because what the fuck did they know, they were straight. She was here, she was queer, and anyone that was also queer would recognise it in a flat second. She was wearing thick jeans, a worn leather jacket atop her t-shirt, and with her hair pulled back, the undercut was obvious. What more could she do to signal that she was into women? Scream that she loved women? That would get Sansa angry much faster than Arya was hoping for, so she kept her mouth shut as they walked into the club.

"Ooo," Sansa said, pulling Arya to her side so she could hiss in her ear. "There he is."

"Where?" Arya asked, searching for whoever the fuck it was her sister was losing her mind for.

"He's _right there_."

"I don't see _anyone_." Except the bouncer, but he wasn't really Sansa's type, was he?

Arya was proved wrong a few seconds later as Sansa straightened and smiled brightly, walking right up to the bouncer and saying, "Hi Sandor! Are you working security later?"

He sighed, clearly resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to leave until he answered the question. Huh, Sansa must have been coming by to visit him for a while if he knew to expect this as soon as she showed up. "Yes."

"When's your shift end? Maybe we could get coffee afterwards or something."

Arya made a face and brushed past her. She saw-- in Sansa's words-- 'the gorgeous hunk that could totally raw me anytime', and that was as far as duty took her. She wasn't going to stick around to see Sansa fish for a date, but she had promised-- read, been bribed-- to stay for at least an hour and a half, so she went up to the bar and plopped herself down. She settled into the barstool like it was her new-- if temporary-- home and waited patiently for the bartender to make their way over.

After a few minutes, hands came into view on the bar in front of her. "What can I get you?"

Arya looked up and her mind whited out. "White Russian," she said on autopilot. It was a good thing that was the _only_ drink she ever ordered, otherwise she would have flubbed the order because she was in awe of the goddess in front of her.

The bartender was bloody _gorgeous_ , making Arya's heart beat a little harder in her chest. "Coming right up." She had a long noise and a pointed chin, and Arya was half in love with her by the time she saw the thick light red hair she'd pulled back into a bun. By the time she saw the woman's arms, she was done for. Swear to the gods, she _swooned_ at the thought of touching them. Before this moment, Arya had thought swooning only happened in Sansa's bodice ripper books. This, she was sure, is why the gods invented tight, short sleeved shirts-- to make this woman's arms look _that_ good. "Here you are," she said, startling Arya out of her appreciative staring and putting a glass down in front of her. "One White Russian." She started to leave, but she looked back. "I like your hair by the way."

Arya reached up to touch the shaved part of her hair on instinct, smiling. "Thanks. You've got- um, nice arms." She looked at the chest of the v-neck the bartender was wearing, finding her nametag. "Ygritte."

Ygritte grinned back. "Thanks. Let me know if you need anything else." They looked at each other for a moment, recognition passing in their gaze. Ygritte knocked her fingers on the top of the bar as a goodbye before heading off to take somebody else's order.

Arya sat and sipped at her drink, doing her best to exude an air of 'don't talk to me'. It worked except for one guy, and his opening line was so completely sexist that Arya just stared at him in disbelief. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she blurted.

"Excuse me?" he asked, affronted.

"Yeah, go away." Arya turned away from him, and after a minute of debating whether or not  he should push it, he walked away, proverbial tail tucked between his legs. She caught Ygritte looking at her when she turned back around, and rolled her eyes dramatically, making the other woman laugh across the way.

Ygritte cleaned off used glasses and chewed up limes, wiping down the counter and stopping to make a couple drinks as she worked her way over to Arya. She leaned her elbows on the bar and put her face in one of her hands. "So feel free to tell me to piss off, but I get off work in an hour. If you're interested, we could get a bite at the diner on the corner."

"Of course I'm interested. Have you seen you? It's not every day I get someone looking like you asking me out."

"Maybe it's your lucky night," she said, a smirk curving across her mouth.

Arya raised her glass, toasting the idea. "Here's hoping."

* * *

Arya found Sansa standing against the wall talking to that bouncer/security guard of hers, and she told her that she was going to be leaving soon. Sansa nodded absently, reminding her to text so that Sansa knew she was okay, and Arya reminded her to do the same. She went back to the bar to wait, and saw as Ygritte switched out with someone whose tag read 'Dany'. It was several minutes before Ygritte showed up at Arya's side asking if she was ready to go, and in that time Arya discovered that when she was tipsy and nervous, her palms tingled something unbearable. She smiled at Ygritte though, and said, "Yep, totally," as she got to her feet.

Eating at the diner turned into talking outside the restaurant, which turned into snogging in front of the windows that were spilling yellow light on the sidewalk. That led to Ygritte asking if Arya wanted to come to hers, and Arya was just enough in lust to say yes without thinking about how nervous she normally was to do something like this.

On the Uber to Ygritte's place, she texted Sansa to let her know that she shouldn't expect her home. She kept her mouth to herself, but she couldn't keep her hands to herself. It was like a game of semi public sex, but she doubted the driver was fooled. Considering that she was practically fingering Ygritte right there in the car, it seemed likely that he was just ignoring them as best he could. Simulating sex as they were, she didn't even notice that she had been to this building before.

Ygritte tried to do the gentlemanly thing and offer her a drink on the couch, but Arya said they should skip that part and head straight to her room. The flat passed by in a blur, where the only thing Arya was seeing was Ygritte, so she had no idea that she'd lounged in the living room before with her brother.

Sweaty and sated, Ygritte offered to let her spend the night, and she readily accepted, too bloody tired to put on pants, let alone find a way home.

* * *

She woke up to Ygritte groaning in annoyance at someone knocking on her door. "I swear to the gods, Jon Snow," she said loudly, grabbing the blanket off the bed to wrap around her, "this had better be good."

Automatically, Arya started bundling up the sheet to cover herself, sitting up and blearily rubbing at her eyes.

"We have plans, remember?" Jon said. Jon, her brother that shared a flat with his best friend. Whoops. "Did you hook up with someone last night?"

"Yes, and she's better than you so fuck off."

Arya leaned forward, waving. "Hey Jon."

The expression on his faceless was _priceless_. She wished she had a video camera to capture the moment. "Arya?" he asked, bewildered and leaning to look around Ygritte's body at her. "What the- how did you even meet Ygritte, she was working last night!"

"Yeah Sansa dragged me along so she could flirt with one of the bouncers. Don't know why she needed me there for it, but whatever, I got laid."

Jon stared for a minute longer before righting himself. "Fine, both of you get dressed. Apparently this is a double date now."

"What if she doesn't want to go on a double date? What if _I_ don't want to do a bloody double date with you and Tormund?"

"I thought you'd prefer it to third wheeling, and if Arya minded she would've said something."

"I don't have a change of clothes," she piped up from the bed, looking around. She could wear the same ones from last night, but that might be too much of a morning-after look.

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you don't want one of Ygritte's."

"Think I might just. No offense, Ygritte." Ygritte was a bit thinner than her, and she hated tight shirts so she didn’t want to take the chance. She’d worn Jon’s shirts before and knew how they fit; she was sticking to what she knew.

She snorted. "None taken." She shooed Jon with one of her hands. "Get out, we'll be ready in a minute."

"Sure fucking hope so," he mumbled under his breath, but not enough that they couldn't hear him in the quiet of the apartment.

"What a dramatic ponce," Ygritte remarked, dropping the blanket carelessly on her floor and walking towards her dresser.

"Eh he could've been worse. Our brother Robb has a bloody conniption any time I mention the words 'sex' or 'pussy', or anything to do with drinking." Arya had to untangle herself from the sheet, and she pulled on her old undies with only a slight grimace.

"Sounds like an arsehole," she said, stepping into her clothes.

"He kinda is." She put her jeans back on, then realized as she didn't have a bra, she couldn't exactly go looking for one of Jon's shirts.

Before she could worry over it, there was a knock on the door and Jon said, "Here's that shirt Arya, I'm just going to drop it here."

Ygritte waited a few seconds before opening the door and snatching it from the ground. "Here." She waited for Arya to hold her hands up before she threw it over. "So're we calling this date two or are we mates now?"

" _I_ think we should call it date two," Arya said, tugging the shirt on. She ruffled her hair, wondering if she cared enough to pull it back. Leaving it down would make it look a mess, but she was pretty sure she didn't care.

"Yeah same." She grinned wickedly before cooing, "Girlfriend," with the word all drawn out to tease her like they were on a playground or summat.

"You're a girlfriend," was Arya's witty, very mature reply.

Ygritte just puffed up all proud. "That's right I am. Eat pussy so good I get a girlfriend out of it."

Arya laughed, picking her jacket up off the floor though she didn't put it on. "I dunno, I think that's a subscription, not a one-time fee."

"The horror," Ygritte said, putting a hand to her forehead and pretending to faint. "Oh cruel gods what have I done to deserve this. Please free me from this evil witch."

"Not today," Arya said, grabbing Ygritte's hips and leaning in for a quick kiss. "Today, we've got a double date with my brother and a boyfriend I didn't know he had."

"You didn't know about Tormund?" Ygritte asked, a positively evil smile crossing her face. "I've got so many stories for you after brunch."


End file.
